


1st Date – Stiles & Derek

by gymbunny



Series: Two Different Worlds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: This is part two.   And my first Teen Wolf story.  So it's a changed origin storyPart 3 will be the cross-over attempt.Hit the Floor (Jude & Zero) and Teen Wolf (Derek & Stiles)





	

First time Stiles remembers seeing Derek was about a mile from his family home. While waking through the forest with his buddy Scott he remembers looking up at the hulking presence of Derek Hale. So began the courtship. Though at first it started off it was more of infatuation. Derek stands at a distance watching Stiles at his lacrosse practice. Even though the field was filled with a dozen men perspiring with the lusty scent of youth and hormones hanging in the air he concentrated on the distinctly sweet smell of Stiles. Unsure what it was about this boy but always on guard giving the wolf inside him just enough to keep the man in control of the wolf. 

The part that is interesting is the fact that Derek had an affect on Stiles too. Sure the man was broody and scowled way too much. When his eyes blazed red and he looked sternly at you one couldn’t help but feel your knees buckle in fear yet for some reason Stiles found his Alpha arousing. He always concluded he must be a sadist. But Derek had a scent too. Stiles always noticed that he had this distinct pleasing scent, which was different from the other wolves. Though Stiles usually stayed at a distance, most of the time truth be told he didn’t feel like he was part of the team, felt more like the human mascot but to the pack he was so much more than that. He was an instrumental part of the group and Derek never looked at Stiles after the first time he saved his life as anything else but pack. 

Derek stood there in the distance at that field watching with clear focus his Stiles. The breeze was changing and Derek inhaled a whiff of Stiles. The wolf inside him began to stir. He felt his insides begin to tighten and his eyes felt like the gaze was piercing through him. “No,” he kept murmuring to himself. He was almost in agony as he stood there, feet firmly frozen in place. Derek had a way of being somewhere and never being seen. He was always keenly aware of everything and everyone around him but when he was standing there looking at Stiles his attention was only on him. He didn’t like feeling not in control.

This has been going on for well over a year. He can’t help but at times feel like a stalker knowing at every moment where Stiles was. What he was wearing, who he was standing by, hearing that never ending chatter that seems to vomit out of his mouth. But as the months are going on the ability to control his needs are becoming an issue. Derek can feel the wolf taking control. He takes a deep breath and turns. He runs. He runs so hard, so fast; turning himself just a little into the werewolf he is but still enough that his humanity is still in control.

Stiles was laying on his bed with his head cocked up playing Assassin’s Creed on his iPad. Focused on the game and not really paying attention he was startled when he saw Derek Hail standing in front of him. “What the fuck Derek, can’t you use the door like a normal person?” Derek stood there gazing down at the boy. His heart was pounding and he could feel the lust beginning to stir in his pants as he listened to Stiles heart pounding. “Words, you do know how to speak,” Stiles interjected as Derek loomed over his bed. “Saw your dad leave for work.” “So glade you paid attention to that one. I’m sure he’d love to hear how you were able to jump into my window like some circus freak.” 

Derek just smirked as he could see Stiles feeling a bit uncomfortable. His eyes were trailing down Derek’s body. He could feel his heart pounding when he gazed at his chest and thinking to himself how insanely hot Derek looks in those jeans. ‘He’s like fucking sex on legs.’ Stiles got out of his bed and was now was standing in front of Derek. Derek was smirking as he was watching him talk. He had no idea what he was saying, he just enjoyed watching his lips move thinking of all the ways he could shut him up. 

Derek pulled away from Stiles for just a minute, “can you just shut up for one second Stiles.” The boy just kept talking and pushing forward. Derek swung Stiles against the wall and felt his body rut up against the trim body of Stiles. He could see the look of shock in Stiles’ eyes and felt his breath catch as he felt the Alpha press his body against him growling softly. Derek leaned his face into Stiles and started to rub against Stiles cheek and found his lips pressed against his neck. Stiles was taken back at how gentle Derek was yet how firm his grip held him. Derek began to say, “I wanted to say, um, I wanted.” Stiles stood there in his arms with his eyes wide. “Wanted to know if you would be interested in going out sometime. With me, on a date.” Derek already knew his answer. It was obvious by the hardness in the boy’s pants but also by the smell the lust in the room. There was a strong mutual attraction, Derek was confident in that but as he stood there pressed against Stiles he felt himself weak, almost helpless. 

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles and pulled back. “Well” Stiles looked at him as if he was registering what Derek was asking for the first time. “You mean you and me, just us?” Derek just smiles, “well that usually how dates work. Pick you up, dinner, a movie and maybe if lucky some heavy petting.” Stiles smirked, “so it’s aright when you reference dog jokes but not me.” Derek just smiled. Stiles wasn’t used to the smile and lightness in his eyes. He felt himself melt into Derek’s arms. “Ya, I mean yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.” He smirked at Derek, “took you long enough to ask you dumb Sourwolf.” 

Derek growled and his eyes went bright red as he leaned in and kissed Stiles, it was as gentle this time but filled with an intense longing. Stiles was smiling into the kiss as he heard Derek whine. He kept thinking ‘no fucking way, the Sourwolf whined.’ He felt Derek press his cheek against him again and started to softly rub his face against Stiles. “Are you fucking scenting me? You are aren’t you!” Derek just smirked as he kept doing it as he was also leaning in and kissing soft kisses on the porcelain white skin. “Just wanted to make sure the pack can tell you’re mine.” Stiles shivered when he heard Derek say that. 

As the kiss intensified he felt Derek pull away against the protest of his man. “No, date first.” He pushed himself away from Stiles and smiled and jumped out the window. Stiles stood there looking out the window. “I know you can hear me, that was so unfair. I’m totally hard right now and who’s going to take care of this. I’m getting fucking blue balls ass.” Stiles just was grinning as he closed his window and found himself laying on his bed with his hand wrapped around his dick. Unknowing that Derek was right outside listening to him moan his name as he was playing with himself. The wolf was satisfied. 

Stiles later that night looks at his phone. He smiled as he saw he had a text from Derek.

{Sourwolf: Pick you up tomorrow night, 7pm. Please don’t wear cologne. I like your natural scent.}

Stiles just smiled to himself. “No, you like me smelling like you. Werewolves are so possessive.” He smiled as he laid in bed still feeling his thumb stroke his spent dick. 

Derek stands halfway to his house in a clearing in the woods. He feels the presence of his beta’s searching for him in the distance. With a deep breath he lifts his head and howls into the sky above. The force of the full moon is upon them and he can feel his beta’s want to be with him. The first to reach him was Jackson. Jackson was his favorite. He was a complete narcissist with looks and a body that rival that of a model. He’s arrogant, often times mean spirited but he’s also strong, focused and obedient. Jackson was also Derek’s first cub. Behind him came Scott, Isaac, Danny and his baby sister Cora and the werecoyote they took in Malia Tate. As they approached him Scott kept looking at him. “Why do you smell like Stiles?” Derek just smirked.


End file.
